Recently, as the progress of medical researches, a health diagnosis method which focuses on constituents contained in human breath has been established. For example, with respect to a visceral disease, an expiratory air analyzing diagnosis researches for determining which gas constituents exist according to kinds of visceral disease has been developed. Unlike a blood test for a patient (person under test) by using a syringe or the like, the expiratory air analysis does not cause a physical stress to a patient (person under test) and can collect sample easily. For example, a method of analyzing pylori in stomach by using a mass spectrometer has been commercially used as a medical diagnosis technique. According to recent researches, the expiratory air is known to contain much health information. Therefore, the expiratory air analysis is expected to prevail and progress greatly.
In addition, a technique for analyzing infinitesimal liquid constituents contained in blood or the like is expected to progress. Such a technique is not limited to biologic samples. For example, a technique for measuring infinitesimal gas constituents contained in an atmospheric air has been actively developed.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-300212
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H6-281568
[Non-patent Document 1] Manfred Murtz, Optics & Photonics News, vol. 16, No. 1, pp. 30-35 (2005)